Będę dla ciebie kocem w zimne dni i chłodną wodą w upalne lato
by Foolish Clown
Summary: Ciało Gaary nie odczuwa różnicy temperatur, ale to nie znaczy, że nie jest na nią podatne. Czy w tym momencie jest mu zbyt gorąco? A może zbyt zimno? Czy ta herbata poparzy mu język, czy woda, przygotowana do kąpieli, jest już chłodna? [GaaNaru]


_Nie lubię tych nocy, kiedy nie mogę zasnąć i potrafię tylko się bać._

Jest bardzo gorąco. Tak mówili w wiadomościach. Ale ty nie wiesz, czy tak jest. Twoje ciało nie reaguje na zimno ani na ciepło. Nie pocisz się ani nie marzniesz. To, że nie czujesz różnicy temperatur nie znaczy, że jesteś na nie odporny. Okropne uczucie, kiedy zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nie czujesz własnej dłoni, bo jest tak zimno, że niemal zamarzła. Wtedy zaczynasz na nią patrzeć, próbujesz wymusić ruch palców, ale już jest za późno. Czasami, najczęściej w nocy, myślisz, czy nie jest ci za gorąco pod kołdrą i chcesz ją z siebie jak najszybciej skopać, ale potem zdajesz sobie sprawę, że równie dobrze może być bardzo zimno i brak tej kołdry sprawi, że się wyziębisz. I zaczynasz się bać. Tak panicznie bać, bo nie masz pojęcia, co jest dobre, a co złe dla ciebie. Ale zdarza się i tak, że bardzo boisz się w dzień. Kiedy chcesz się napić i widzisz wodę w szklance, musisz ją uważnie obserwować. Sprawdzić, czy nie unosi się nad nią para lub czy na szklance nie zamarza woda. Możesz w końcu wypić wrzątek i wcale tego nie poczujesz. Albo wlać w siebie coś tak zimnego, co sprawi, że zamrozisz sobie cześć nerwów i tego nie poczujesz, i będziesz pić dalej. I po prostu umrzesz. Tylko dlatego, że przez chwilę chciało ci się pić, a przed tobą stała szklanka wody. I kiedy się boisz, starasz się nie mówić o własnych przeżyciach w pierwszej osobie. O tym, co może ci się stać, jeśli nie będziesz się pilnować. Jeśli zapomnisz wziąć ze sobą termometr albo kiedy on zepsuje się, gdy będziesz gdzieś daleko od domu. Nie mówisz o tym tak, jakby to mogło się zdarzyć tobie, a raczej tak, jakbyś kogoś pouczał. Pomagał mu zrozumieć jego chorobę. Wtedy przez chwilę wierzysz, że to nie dotyczy ciebie. Że zawsze możesz odejść, zapomnieć, przestać się bać. Ciekawe, czy tak samo pocieszają się osoby, które leżą w szpitalnych łóżkach, wiedząc, że niedługo umrą? Czy, kiedy patrzą na plecy otwierających drzwi ludzi, wyobrażają sobie, że to oni stoją przy tych drzwiach? Ty sobie wyobrażasz. Wyobrażasz sobie, że jesteś swoją mamą, która sprawdza temperaturę twojego ciała, uśmiecha się, mówi, że wszystko w porządku i odchodzi. Wyobrażasz sobie, że jesteś swoim bratem, który wkłada ci poparzą dłoń pod bieżącą wodę, krzyczy na ciebie i co chwila wyjmuje ją, by upewnić się, że twoja ręka nie jest już zbyt zimna. Wyobrażasz sobie, że jesteś swoją siostrą, która ostudza twoją herbatę i upija łyk, by być pewną, że już możesz ją wypić. Wyobrażasz sobie, że jesteś swoim ojcem, który siedzi za biurkiem i udaje, że cię nie ma, że nigdy się nie urodziłeś. Ale kiedy leżysz zupełnie sam, w ciemności i boisz się o to, czy masz zdjąć z siebie kołdrę czy nie, wtedy nawet wyobrażanie sobie, że jesteś kimś innym, nie pomaga. Bo wtedy choroba atakuje cię całego. Nie tylko fizycznie, tak, jak zawsze. Ale zaczyna atakować też twoją psychikę. Podszeptuje to, co wiesz, ale czego nie chcesz tak naprawdę wiedzieć. Oni cię nie chcą. Ci, którymi chcesz być, którymi wolałbyś być - oni cię nie chcą. Bo przecież ty nie chcesz samego siebie, więc czemu oni mieliby cię chcieć?

 _Dość! Dosyć!_

Uciszasz własne myśli, przewracając się na bok i przyciskasz do głowy kołdrę. Ale wtedy przypominasz sobie, że możesz za bardzo podnieść temperaturę swojego ciała, dostać drgawek i nie mieć siły zawołać o pomoc. Kiedy to sobie uświadamiasz, odrzucasz od siebie kołdrę, jakby była ohydnym robakiem, wstajesz, włączasz światło i podbiegasz do swoich termometrów. W całym domu założona jest instalacja chłodząca-grzewcza, utrzymująca niezmiennie temperaturę dwudziestu stopni Celsjusza. Ale ty nie wierzysz w wieczność i dokładność żadnej maszyny. Dlatego w swoim pokoju masz aż cztery różne termometry, których wyniki porównujesz właśnie w chwilach, w których dostajesz ataku paniki. Trzy pokazują dwadzieścia, jeden pokazuje osiemnaście, ale to norma. Specjalnie trzymasz jeden zepsuty, który zawsze odmierza o dwa stopnie mniej, niż jest w rzeczywistości. Prócz pokojowych termometrów, zawsze masz przy sobie dwa, które sprawdzają stan twojego ciała. Przy sobie dwa, jeden, niezmiennie, w szkolnym plecaku, gdybyś kiedyś zapomniał wziąć tych dwóch. I włożyłeś też jeden do zimowej kurtki, ale bardzo rzadko jej używasz. W porównaniu do gorąca, jesteś w dużym stopniu uodporniony na zimno. Dlatego nie musisz się go tak bać, bać się tak bardzo, jak ciepła. I chciałbyś, naprawdę bardzo byś chciał, żeby zima trwała wiecznie. Żeby lato nigdy nie nadchodziło. Kiedy byłeś mały, wiele razy błagałeś rodziców, żebyś mógł przeprowadzić się tam, gdzie zawsze jest zimno. Teraz rozumiesz, że ciągłe, nieustające wychłodzenie jest dla ciebie tak samo zabójcze, jak podwyższona temperatura ciała, ale wciąż boisz się go o wiele mniej. Bo ciągłe i nieustające musi trwać długo, by cię zabiło. Ale wystarczy, że temperatura twojego ciała podskoczy do trzydziestu ośmiu stopni i utrzyma się na takim poziomie powyżej piętnastu minut, a jesteś o krok od śmierci. Bo wtedy dostajesz silnych drgawek, które zaczynają podnosić ciepło w twoim organizmie do ponad czterdziestu stopni, aż w końcu zaczynasz się smażyć od wewnątrz. To oczywiście tragiczna wersja końcowa, która może się zdarzyć, jeśli nikt ci nie pomoże. Ale ty wyobrażasz ją sobie wiele razy. Jesteś na nią gotowy, bo nie ufasz ludziom. Zastanawiasz się, czy wtedy poczujesz ból. Czy zrozumiesz, czym jest ból spowodowany wysoką temperaturą. Czy jest inny niż ten normalny? Ludzie określili go tak samo, tym samym słowem, ale ty wiesz, jak bardzo niekonkretni są inni ludzie. Oni nie potrafią zrozumieć, że nigdy nie doświadczyłeś ciepła ani zimna. I choć sami je odczuwają, nie umieją opisać ci tego stanu poza stwierdzeniem, że jest wtedy gorąco lub zimno. Ale co to właściwie znaczy? Jak się wtedy tak naprawdę czuje? "No... No czuje się, że jest ci zimno, nie?" - pada odpowiedź. Przestałeś zadawać te pytania już dawno. Przestałeś też uważać takich ludzi za głupich, bo w końcu ty słyszysz, ale nie umiałbyś wytłumaczyć głuchemu, co to znaczy słyszeć. To po prostu jest albo tego po prostu nie ma. I nic więcej. Uśmiechasz się, bo orientujesz się, że dokładnie te same myśli przerabiasz za każdym razem, gdy wstajesz do swoich termometrów. To jakby rytuał, nawyk, niemalże tradycja. I takim samym nawykiem jest to, że gdy już się uspokoisz, odrywasz wzrok od termometrów, prostujesz się i kierujesz w stronę laptopa.

 _Po chwili patrzenie w termometry przestawało działać. Już wiedziałem, że nic mi nie grozi, ale wciąż nie przestałem myśleć o tym, że to źle, że się urodziłem. Chciałem poradzić sobie z tym uczuciem. Na początku byłem pewien, że pomoże mi czytanie książek, jednak to tylko pogłębiało samotność. Wtedy wpadłem na pomysł, żeby założyć konta na różnych portalach społecznościowych. To nie tak, że szukałem tam kogoś, kto mnie zrozumie. Nie chciałem zrozumienia. Chciałem zapomnieć, że się boję. Poczuć, że jestem kimś innym. I niedługo po założeniu jednego z takich kont, poznałem jego._

Szybko się zaprzyjaźniliście, chociaż ty nie wiedziałeś, że to przyjaźń, bo nigdy wcześniej nie miałeś przyjaciół. W ogóle nigdy wcześniej nie rozmawiało ci się z drugim człowiekiem tak dobrze, tak swobodnie, tak po prostu - łatwo. Nie było niezręcznego czy sztywnego początku. W miarę, jak go poznawałeś, zrozumiałeś, że przy nim słowo "niezręcznie" przestaje istnieć. I uzależniłeś się od kontaktu z nim. Pokochałeś wszystko, co ma z nim związek. Nawet zacząłeś oglądać wiadomości tylko dlatego, bo Naruto chce w przyszłości być politykiem i zmieniać świat. Więc wypadałoby tobie, jego przyjacielowi, coś o tej polityce wiedzieć, prawda? Szybko się okazało, że wiesz o niej o wiele więcej niż on sam, ale to nie zmieniło tego, jak go postrzegasz. Wierzyłeś, że on spełni swoje marzenia, nawet, jeśli wszystkim wydaje się, ze nic nie robi, by je spełnić, że one spełniają mu się same, że ma po prostu w życiu szczęście. To było kłamstwo. Wiedziałeś to. Widziałeś w nim olbrzymią siłę i nie wyobrażałeś sobie, by nie miał zostać tym swoim "kimś, nie jakimś tam Naruto, ale tym Naruto". I sam nie wiesz kiedy postanowiłeś, że zrobisz wszystko, by mu się to udało. I że nie będziesz stał w jego cieniu, że... Że zrobisz coś ze swoim życiem, by on mógł być z ciebie dumny, by pokładał w tobie te same nadzieje, które ty pokładasz w nim. Chciałeś być silny, by móc go wspierać, kiedy jemu zabraknie sił, tak jak on wspiera ciebie.

 _Po czasie podałem mu swój numer telefonu. Pamiętam, jak szybko biło mi serce, gdy zadzwonił do mnie pierwszy raz. Ale ten stres szybko minął. Rozmowa pisana, a mówiona - z nim nie miało to znaczenia. Zawsze był taki sam. A od kiedy miałem jego numer - zawsze mógł być dla mnie._

Kiedy włączasz laptopa, masz nadzieję, że on będzie dostępny, że będziesz mógł z nim popisać. Przywykłeś do tego, że on jest, bo Naruto czeka na ciebie niemal zawsze. Raz się zdarzyło, że nie był online i wtedy napisałeś mu esemesa, czy śpi, czy możecie pogadać. A on natychmiast zadzwonił i głosem, który jasno wskazywał, że został wyrwany ze snu, krzyknął:

\- Ja nigdy nie śpię!

Zacząłeś się wtedy głośno śmiać do słuchawki, bo dosłownie chwilę po tym Naruto zasnął i obudził się, gdy zadzwoniłeś drugi raz, mówiąc, że nie, nie, on nie zasnął, to jakieś urwanie na linii było. A to, że słyszałeś chrapanie? Może teraz jak się coś urwie na linii, to ta linia zaczyna chrapać, ty się już tak nie wymądrzaj, Naruto by wiedział, gdyby zasnął! Dzięki niemu umiesz się uspokoić. Nawet wtedy, gdy na ciebie krzyczy, że ty to niczego nie rozumiesz. Przy nim nie tylko zapominasz, że kiedykolwiek się bałeś, ale nie wyobrażasz sobie, że możesz się bać. Kiedy piszesz z Naruto lub słyszysz jego głos w słuchawce, wtedy jesteś pewien, że coś takiego jak strach, to tylko taka bajka dla małych, niegrzecznych dzieci.

 _Myślę... Myślę, że bardzo go kocham._

Nie powiesz mu o swoich uczuciach. Nie chcesz go stracić. Przyjaźń jest w porządku, jest bardzo w porządku. Zresztą, trochę się martwisz, że Naruto uzna, że to nie miłość. Bo on wie, że przed nim nie miałeś żadnych przyjaciół i że możesz to przyjacielskie przywiązanie mylić z czymś więcej. I... I sam się martwisz o to, że to może być prawda. Że tylko byś zranił Naruto. Bo ta miłość nie jest dla ciebie fizyczna. Nie myślisz o przytulaniu, o całowaniu, o pieszczeniu Naruto. A kiedy zdajesz sobie sprawę, ze powinieneś o tym myśleć, skoro go kochasz, to uświadamiasz sobie, że... Że się tego boisz. Bo dotyk innego ciała może podwyższyć twoją temperaturę. W takich momentach przysięgasz sobie, że nigdy nie wyznasz Naruto prawdy, bo on... On może się zgodzić, znasz go i wiesz, że mógłby się zgodzić. I co miałbyś mu powiedzieć? Że nigdy go nie przytulisz, bo za bardzo się boisz, że przez to umrzesz? Zacząłby się z ciebie śmiać, wziął to za naprawdę kiepski żart i pewnie powiedział coś w stylu: "Ej, mogłeś wspomnieć, że jesteś strasznie nieśmiały". I zaczyna ci się robić bardzo, bardzo przykro. Bo prawdopodobnie znalazłeś miłość swojego życia, która, prawdopodobnie, jest w stanie odwzajemnić lub już odwzajemnia twoje uczucia, a nie możesz z nią być, bo przez swoją wrodzoną chorobę nigdy nie będziesz mógł jej dotknąć. Z drugiej strony pocieszasz się, że poznałeś Naruto w Internecie, bo, jeśli będziesz odmawiał spotkań bez końca, nigdy nie zaczniesz się przy nim bać. A przecież nie chcesz się przy nim bać, prawda?

 _Kiedy czułem się naprawdę źle, tak, jak tamtej nocy, wtedy Naruto najczęściej do mnie pisał lub dzwonił. Ot tak, z niczego, jakby miał jakiś radar czy nie wiem... Termometr może?_

\- Halo? - Odbierasz, chociaż już logowałeś się na swoje konto. Ale bardzo lubisz rozmawiać z Naruto przez telefon. Wtedy możesz słuchać jego głosu. A on ma naprawdę piękny, ciepły głos. To chyba jedyny rodzaj ciepła, jakiego się nie boisz.

\- Siem, co cię nie ma? Czy ty w ogóle myślisz o mnie? Może ja tu usycham z tęsknoty, co? A ty sobie pewnie balujesz! - Naruto jest wspaniały. Rozśmiesza cię i zawsze poprawia humor, i zawsze o tobie pamięta. Ma mnóstwo przyjaciół, a jednak nigdy nie odmówił ci rozmowy. Nigdy cię nie porzucił. Nie zostawił. Nie opuścił. Jesteś mu za to naprawdę wdzięczny i chciałbyś się jakoś zrewanżować. Chciałbyś sprawić, żeby i on był szczęśliwy dzięki tobie. Chociaż... Chociaż to dziwne chcieć uszczęśliwić szczęśliwą osobę, co? Ale czasami czujesz, że Naruto śmieje się i uśmiecha dla innych. Że nie mówi, jak jest naprawdę, bo zawsze jest dla innych. Cały oddaje się innym, chce ich wszystkich obronić i wtedy przestaje myśleć o sobie. Wiesz na pewno, że Naruto też się czasem boi, że czasem płacze i czasem wścieka, ale jakoś nie umiesz wyobrazić sobie Naruto, który głośno mówi, że potrzebuje pomocy. Że chce, by to tym razem ktoś obronił jego, nie on innych.

\- Przepraszam, zasnąłem wczesnym wieczorem i dopiero teraz się obudziłem. - W rozmowach z Naruto brzmisz bardzo oficjalnie i on często ci to zarzuca w żartach. Nie do końca to rozumiesz, bo przecież z każdym tak właśnie rozmawiasz, ale i nie za bardzo tym przejmujesz. Bo tak naprawdę Naruto to nie przeszkadza. Próbowałbyś to zmienić, gdyby jemu to zawadzało, ale on akceptuje w tobie wszystko. Twoje ataki paniki o pierwszej w nocy, twoje bycie zbyt oficjalnym, a nawet to, że odmawiasz mu spotkań w cztery oczy. Wie o tobie wiele, ale nie ma pojęcia o twojej chorobie. Nie mówisz mu tego, bo nie mówisz o tym nikomu, nigdy. To twoja tajemnica, twój największy sekret, najbardziej niechciana słabość, najbardziej wstydliwa wada. Zresztą, prawdopodobnie i tak by ci nie uwierzył. Twoja choroba jest bardzo rzadka. W całym USA dotyka ją osiemdziesiąt osób, w całej Azji jedynie trzysta. Dlatego mało kto potrafi ją zrozumieć, jeszcze mniej osób szuka na nią lekarstwa. Czasami myślisz, że byłbyś szczęśliwszy chorując na raka. Bo mnóstwo osób o tym mówi, wie, szuka rozwiązania. A twoja jest po prostu nieuleczalna. Po prostu się z nią urodziłeś i ponieważ jest naprawdę niespotykana, właściwie nikogo nie obchodzi. Taki przyszedłeś na świat i taki umrzesz. Nie ma sensu walczyć z czymś, o czym nie mówi się w telewizji, o czym nie nagrywa się filmów, nie pisze artykułów, nie daje dofinansowania na badania. Jesteś z tym sam. No, może nie do końca sam. Zawsze możesz próbować odnaleźć te trzysta osób na całą, wielką Azję.

\- Czaje, czaje. A co ogólnie robiłeś cały dzień, że nawet na esa mi nie odpisałeś, co? Co? Jeśli mnie zdradzałeś, to nigdy ci nie wybaczę! - Nie chcesz być sam. Nie chcesz wstydzić się swojej choroby. Nie chcesz, by inni jej nie rozumieli lub się z niej śmiali, lub ci po prostu nie wierzyli. Nie chcesz, by Naruto okazał się jednym z nich, a jednak coraz częściej o tym myślisz. Myślisz, że byś mu tego nie wybaczył i jednocześnie chcesz, musisz, po prostu musisz się przekonać, czy on... Czy on zareaguje na to tak, jak powinno się reagować po usłyszeniu, że twój przyjaciel choruje na coś, czego nie da się wyleczyć.

\- Ja... - zaczynasz i przypominasz sobie wszystko, co robiłeś dzisiaj. Układasz już zdania, całe, długie, niepasujące do ciebie opowiadanie, monolog, którego jeszcze nigdy nie wygłosiłeś, ale mówisz tylko:

\- Choruję na wrodzoną obojętność na różnice temperatur i anhydrozę.

Po twoich słowach zapada cisza. A potem słyszysz, że Naruto wystukuje coś na klawiaturze i naprawdę chcesz się rozłączyć, bo wściekłość zamazuje ci obraz przed oczami, ale on się wtedy odzywa:

\- Przepraszam, nie zrozumiałem, czym jest anhydroza i jakoś tak od razu wpisałem w google. Nie wiem, tak trochę głupio w takich momentach pytać, ale chyba jeszcze głupiej nie wiedzieć, co?

 _Nie sądziłem, że mnie zrozumie. Znałem go już ponad rok, wierzyłem, że go kocham, kochałem go, ale... Ale zrozumiał. Bo to normalne, że jak ktoś mówi ci "mam zespół Hornera", to sprawdzasz, co to właściwie jest. I on zareagował właśnie tak - normalnie, naturalnie. Tak, jak chciałem, by reagowano na moją chorobę._

\- Gaara? - odzywa się, gdy przez dłuższy czas nic nie mówisz. Takim innym, zmartwionym i zasmuconym głosem, nie słyszałeś, by wcześniej tak mówił.

\- Zamyślałem się. Niepotrzebnie mówiłem ci o tym. Nie smuć się przeze mnie. - Jest ci coraz gorzej. Chociaż przed chwilą poczułeś tak wielką ulgę, teraz coś ściska ci płuca i serce mocniej, niż przy największym ataku paniki. Przecież miałeś go uszczęśliwiać, a nie zwalać na niego jeszcze więcej swoich problemów.

\- Nie denerwuj mnie - mówi bardzo ostro i stanowczo. - Jestem twoim przyjacielem, chcę wiedzieć takie rzeczy. I to nie tak, że mnie zasmuciłeś. Po prostu zastanawiam się, czy to przez to nie chciałeś się spotkać. Nie wiem... Bo pewnie... Pewnie no wiesz, no... Boisz się, że dotkniesz czegoś gorącego może albo coś. Ja to teraz rozumiem! Rozumiem na sto procent, serio! Bo ja to nie wiem, chyba bym umarł z tego strachu. Ale wiesz, ja bardzo chcę się z tobą zobaczyć. Wiem, że to strasznie egoistyczne i w ogóle, ale mogę po ciebie przyjść, czy coś. Będę uważał na ciebie, słowo harcerza ci mówię, nic się nie stanie!

\- Naruto...

\- Ale no weź mi uwierz, zobaczysz, będzie super i...

\- Naruto.

\- No co?

\- Ale ty nie jesteś harcerzem. - Nie rozumiesz, ale z jakiegoś powodu Naruto wybucha głośnym śmiechem i tyle ci wystarczy. Chyba go czymś rozbawiłeś, ale przecież zauważyłeś tylko jego jeden błąd logiczny. Chociaż w takich momentach może nie powinno się ich wypominać? Nigdy za bardzo nie potrafiłeś pojąć relacji międzyludzkich, więc od takiego zastanawiania się tylko zaczyna boleć cię głowa.

\- No to słowo przyszłego prezydenta! - krzyczy ci prosto w słuchawkę, aż musisz trochę odsunąć telefon od ucha. - Ale to... Spotkasz się ze mną teraz?

\- Ja... - zacinasz się, bo bardzo chciałbyś spełnić jego prośbę, ale... - Ja nie wiem, Naruto. Przepraszam, nie wiem. - Czujesz się winny, bardzo, przerażająco bardzo winny.

\- Spoko, spoko! Ja rozumiem, czas i te sprawy, nie? A wiesz, że... - I chociaż Naruto mówi tak, jak zawsze. Opowiada podobne głupoty i śmieje się z własnych żartów, czujesz, że go zawiodłeś, ale ty przecież naprawdę nie wiesz, czy chcesz, czy dasz radę, czy pokonasz swój strach.

 _Pamiętam, że Naruto później przez wiele dni nie wracał do tego tematu. Albo pozwalał mi się nad tym zastanowić, albo zaczął bać kolejnej odmowy. Za to ja coraz mocniej chciałem przekonać się, jak to jest spędzać z nim czas, kiedy jest obok. W końcu już wiedział o mojej chorobie, mogłem uprzedzić go o tym, że dotyk może mi w jakiś sposób zaszkodzić. Mogłem też trochę podkręcić temat, że nawet zwykły, takie podanie ręki na przywitanie, to też mi szkodzi. Chociaż oczywiście nie szkodziło. Ale wtedy, gdy coraz częściej myślałem o dotyku, zacząłem zauważać, że nie tyle, co się go boję co po prostu się... Wstydzę._

Od ostatniej propozycji Naruto minęły ponad trzy tygodnie. On milczy, a ty przecież jednak chcesz, żeby znowu się zapytał. Chcesz tego, a on nic. Tylko coś opowiada, piszecie jak zawsze, czasami do siebie dzwonicie. I to takie frustrujące, takie... Niemożliwie irytujące, że teraz, kiedy chcesz, kiedy wiesz, że chcesz, to on nic. Po prostu nic. Jakby to na złość tobie robił. Ale w końcu zdajesz sobie sprawę, że po tylu odmowach, to ty musisz wyjść z inicjatywą. Dlatego bierzesz do ręki telefon i piszesz esemesa, którego wysyłasz właściwie całkiem przypadkiem i którego ani trochę nie chciałeś wysłać.

"Tak swoją drogą, pamiętasz, jak powiedziałem ci, że nie wiem, czy mam odwagę się z Tobą spotkać? Przemyślałem sobie to wszystko i myślę, że chcę, że bardzo chcę się z Tobą zobaczyć, więc jeśli ty też wciąż chcesz, to mogę ci podać swój adres i może przyszedłbyś do mnie? U mnie w domu jest podłącza specjalna instalacja, która utrzymuje stałą temperaturę, więc tutaj będzie najbezpieczniej na początek. Chciałbyś?"

Nie chciałeś, ale jak już się stało, to o mało nie dostałeś zawału serca czekając na odpowiedź. A po minucie ciszy byłeś przekonany, że jeszcze chwila i pójdziesz skoczyć z najbliższego mostu. Ale w końcu odpowiedział:

"Oczywiście, że chcę! Podawaj ten adres! Jutro, może po dziesiątej jakoś, co? Nie będzie za wcześnie? Twoim rodzicom nie będziesz przeszkadzać, że przyjdę? Masz rodzeństwo? Jakieś zwierzaki? Jeśli masz kota, to one jakoś tak za mną nie przepadają, nie wiem, dlaczego, ja je tam kocham. Jeśli psa, to super, kocham psy, psy kochają mnie, to udany związek. Przynieść coś ze sobą? Jakieś przekąski, nie wiem, co lubisz? Chipsy, popcorn, jakiś napój gazowany? Obejrzymy razem jakiś film dobra? Albo którąś bajkę Disneya, weź, to zaje pomysł. Będziemy śpiewać i gadać razem z postaciami. Będzie super, co? Do której będę mógł zostać?"

Uśmiechasz się do ekranu komórki. Nie umiesz płakać, twoja choroba uniemożliwia ci płakanie, ale gdybyś umiał, to wiesz, że teraz płakałbyś ze szczęścia. I wiesz też, że następny dzień będzie najszczęśliwszym w twoim życiu.

 _Wtedy nawet nie chciałem przypuszczać, że będzie pierwszym z tysiąca kolejnych._


End file.
